


30

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	30

30  
王凯一共请下来三天假，头一天靳东钻林子，第二天靳东爬山，都是离得老远他想看也看不着的，好容易最后这天赶上拍广袤牧场策马奔驰，他给靳东深入浅出地讲了半天自己总结出来的骑马要领，靳东认认真真听完，其实根本没往心里去，光顾着看王凯了，就觉得哪哪儿都饱满鲜活，瞳仁里清亮得跟含着口泉眼似的，一时顺嘴把实话秃噜了出来：“没事，道明老师说了，就远景那几秒骑得快，而且有替身，我上去摆个pose就行。”  
“……怎么我从来没有这个待遇，拍个背影都得自己来回骑三遍。”王凯摇头，满脸替他遗憾的样子，“哥，你不知道你错过了什么，真的，骑马可爽了！”  
靳东微微笑，眼神从他脸上一寸一寸往下走，在小腹和腿根附近逡巡良久——久得足够让人想起昨夜种种荒唐——再重新回到他脸上，语气倒是端得很正经：“是吗，我怎么觉得什么都没错过呢？”  
这种程度的调戏，放在两年前说不定王凯是要脸红上好半天的，然而今非昔比，正好助理哒哒轻敲了两下车窗，王凯眼珠一转，笑道：“哥，你要再不出去就该错过下一条镜头了。”  
用来拍广告的马一早已经精心刷洗过，全身上下油光水滑，马鬃飘逸得拍洗发水广告都有富余，但马总归是马，不管怎么拾掇还是有味儿，尾巴一摇扑簌簌往下掉粪蛋，边走边给牧场施肥。组里的工作人员基本都是城里孩子，哪儿见过这个阵势，怕臭之外更怕马尥蹶子，畏畏缩缩的，靳东看不过去，上前牵住缰绳把马带开十来米。台本里原来没有这个镜头，导演一拍大腿：“对对，就这个感觉，道明老师您也来，您俩一块儿牵马往这边走，摄像，灯光，收音，各部门准备——”剧组马上各行其是地运转起来，闲着没事干的小王助理把车窗放下条缝，举高了手机明目张胆偷拍。  
透过镜头看靳东的感觉和平常其实不太一样。镜头里的靳东属于所有能看到他的人，举手投足间是精心修饰过的英俊，锋芒毕露，对人对己又都留有些许余地，但既然王凯见过靳东不加收敛荷尔蒙爆炸的时候，再从镜头里看过去就难免有点暗搓搓的得意：呐，这个人最好看的样子只有我知道。  
牵马这条很快搞定了，导演猫在监视器前面看效果，靳东和陈道明干脆席地而坐，也不知道聊了什么，两个人笑得见牙不见眼的，王凯连拍几张，反复比较之后挑了张靳东嘴咧得最大的发过去，靳东这回擎着手机彻底笑裂了。他赶紧又抓拍了一张，然而没等发出去靳东就过来了，弯腰趴在车窗上，板着个脸，严肃极了，唯独眼睛在笑：“欸，我发现你专门拍我的丑照，什么用心，嗯？”  
“这不都挺帅的嘛！人帅怎么拍都帅，不帅肯定是我手机不行……”王凯一边说，一边想偷偷把最后笑裂了的那张删了，但手指才一动，手机已经被靳东抽走。此人看了两眼手机屏，表情复杂：“我刚才笑成这德行了？你还觉着帅？”  
爱情有时候需要暂时背叛自己的良心，王凯睁眼说瞎话：“多帅啊！帅得必须专门发条微博！我都打算拿这张当手机锁屏了，看着心里就美得慌，欸你说这么帅的人怎么就归我了呢？”可能因为他这个瞎话含金量特别高，靳东先是在微信上把原图传到自己手机，然后没p没修，真就这么发了微博，评论的提示声立刻响成一串，然后他慢悠悠地笑道：“微博我发了，你把手机锁屏也换了吧？”王凯没料到还能有这个操作，一时没想出词儿来答他，靳东三下两下已经替他把锁屏设置成了这张图，还很贴心地把边儿上的陈道明给裁切下去了。  
“靳老师！靳老师我们要拍下个镜头了靳老师！”剧务小姑娘在后面喊得很大声，靳东顺手把手机丢到王凯腿上，满意地飘然而去。王凯捞起手机来戳了下屏幕，发现竟然是微博的界面——靳东错把自己的手机给他了。机不可失时不再来，王凯决定调戏一下靳东的粉丝们和靳东本人，挑了几条看着顺眼的一一回复，还替正主认真澄清了袜子和秋裤之间的重要区别，被翻牌子的几个粉丝兴奋的都快上天了。  
靳东直到收工回程才发现两个人手机拿错，这时那几条评论下头的回复已经有好几百条，再删去倒过于刻意，不如留在那儿放着。他似笑非笑地拍了一把王凯的大腿：“说，还拿我手机干什么坏事了？”  
王凯嫌弃地撇嘴：“你那破手机里连一个游戏都没有，这半天光顾着给你下游戏了，赶明儿我转场了可以玩游戏解闷儿……哦不用谢，这是我应该做的。”  
靳东摩挲着他修长纤细的漂亮手指，绕来绕去捻着指节，觉得三天实在是太短了。  
第二天王凯上了个五点的闹钟，一早趁大家还没起偷偷溜回自己房间，跟着剧组大部队转场去下个外景地。靳东这边其实已经拍得差不多，多留半天也就是为了补几个不够完美的近景特写，到快收工的时候助理面色凝重地过来和他耳语：“……有公众号联系我们，说有关于您的猛料，问我们要不要买下来。”  
“什么料？”靳东皱皱眉头，“开价了吗？”  
“对方只说是两个男星海外见面相谈甚欢，没细说。”助理犹豫一下又说，“您看要不要和凯哥通个气？”  
“不用，你们先问对方什么价钱。”  
新西兰到底也不是化外仙境，靳东叹口气，被已经收工的陈道明看个正着。他随口问靳东是怎么回事，靳东刚说个开头陈道明就明白了，笑道：“这有什么难的，不值当花这个冤枉钱。”  
没过几个钟头，国内自媒体爆出条新闻，说陈道明偶遇韩庚，并对其表示欣赏，不过既没有照片也没有视频，短短几百字，在娱乐圈各色花样翻新的浪头中显得很不起眼，然而这一手连消带打，漂亮至极，联系靳东的公众号再没出现过。  
靳东明白自己又欠了一个人情，决定联系编剧兼导演，给女二多加点戏。


End file.
